planetoflegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Zorlinda Raquel Terrobihn
Zorlinda Raquel, more commonly known as Lady Raquel or Zorlinda, is one of the major antagonists of Trias. She is a powerful sorceress who has managed to escape death at least once. Appearance Usually she has long black hair that flows in "alluring waves" to her waist; however, it can also appear blonde. Her eyes are usually of midnight blue; however, they can appear as emerald green instead, and her lips are as red as rubies. Her skin is the "color of the full moon", unblemished save a small scar near the left corner of her mouth. She was the most cruelly seductive woman I had ever seen. To this day I have not met her equal in physical beauty. (Basil, Orphan Quest) Personality Seductive and cunning. She uses the weaknesses of men to her advantage and has no problem seducing even her relatives to get them to do her bidding. She rewards loyalty with greater power. Known History Early Life Lady Raquel was born Princess Zorlinda Raquel Terrobihn-Remulp, and is one of five siblings from Lady Lin and King <*>. She was the second eldest daughter and the middle child. She grew up in Castle Lightpool alongside her siblings. During this time a feud began with her eldest sister, Lady Joeanne. Raquel's jealousy tore the siblings' bond apart and their eldest brother's murder was the complete end. Prior to the events of the Bookworld Series, Raquel and Joeanne were put through a test by their mother in the form of a maze. The prize was the Heart of the Dragon. They arrived at the same time, bickered over the Heart and during the ensuing struggle, its chain broke. The Heart fell into a sewer and was lost to history for many years. After that, Raquel retreated into the northern part of Trias and claimed the Black Mountains and everything north of it as her kingdom. She built Castle Raja and raised an army. During this time, she assisted the newly reforged, Blacklion (now The Fractured One), in the murder of their youngest siblings - Lady Cherryblossom and Sir Swiftwind. Bookworld Series She was in a race with the newly formed Dragon Guardians to retrieve the remaining statues, the other eye and the heart of the White Dragon. She successfully opened a portal to the DOT and entrapped Warren and Kinet in it. Later, she captured Flipp in a segment of the DOT too. She disguised herself as Flipp and managed to kiss Jason prior to discovery. (Orphan Quest) She is mentioned in the DOT and NTML but does not appear directly. (DOT) The Company Chronicles Raquel enticed Sergeant Nathans away from the army stationed near the Frozen Gate. One can only presume he is her new pet 'dog'. Known Abilities Longevity As with all the Terrobihn Bloodline, Raquel is blessed with an unnaturally long life. Sorcery She is practiced in the arcane art of sorcery. She is a sorceress with the ability to transform her beautiful shell into various things, including a horrific blob creature whose blood can melt stone. Her other abilities include but are not limited to telepathy, hypnosis and object relocation. Mundane Abilities Relationships Parentage * Unknown, her father * Lady Lin Terrobihn, his mother. Siblings * Blacklion - Older brother, deceased - sort of. * Lady Joeanne - Older Sister. * Lady Cherryblossom - Youngest sister, deceased. * Prince Swiftwind Terrobihn - Youngest brother, deceased. Other Relations * Alfred Joseph - Nephew. * Arnold Jaxon - Nephew. * Criotec - Nephew. * King George I - Brother in law via marriage, deceased. * Kitra - Niece. She is the mother to all of Raquel's Children and is related to the members in The Terrobihn Bloodline. Raquel's Children Due to her ability to increase her gestation time as well as other magical means, she has had virtually a thousand children from a variety of fathers. First Appearance Raquel first appeared in 'Orphan Quest'. She the main antagonist in Orphan Quest and Orphan Quest Continued. She played a minor antagonistic role in The Company Chronicles. Random Trivia Reference List Category:Characters Category:Terrobihn Bloodline